


Stuck in the middle

by notalosechester



Series: When I'm with you [11]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Fluff and Smut, Implied Relationships, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Sex, Internal Conflict, M/M, Multi, Polyamorous Character, Polyamory, Short, Threesome - M/M/M, also ish, ish, kickthephan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-18
Updated: 2018-08-18
Packaged: 2019-06-29 09:32:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15726708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notalosechester/pseuds/notalosechester
Summary: Dan is dating Phil. He is in love with Phil. But. PJ keeps showing up in his mind. So he decides to do something about it.





	Stuck in the middle

**Author's Note:**

> so i was listening to Dodie's In the Middle, and a lot of Hayley Kiyoko, (who is aesthetic af btw) and i was like why the fuck not so i wrote this. i thought maybe Dan was a little...idk maybe a bit needy so if you see that shine through too much let me know and i will make future adjustments. also, school started, so idk how often i will post, so bear with me pls, as i get used to having work to do. (TuT) thank you for all the kudos i've been getting too btw you guys are great and i have so much fun writing for you! on with the story.  
> Kay

It all started with an idea.

Dan didn't know if it would work.

He had first come up with it when he realized he was thinking a little too much about PJ when sharing a bed with Phil. and it wasn’t that he was imagining PJ replacing Phil, he was imagining them both. Together. With him. Preferably him in the middle, although sometimes he thought watching them would be pretty good too. 

The problem was the relationship between the three of them. Dan and Phil lived together, and were dating. Dan loved Phil. of course he did. 

_But._

Dan used to have a thing with PJ. A thing.  
More like a loving relationship that blew up when Sophie Newton tried to butt in and take PJ. Using less than polite means, and hurting everyone involved. Sophie was left behind, but they agreed that they didn’t want to risk it. They stayed friends.

And if Dan thought of PJ sometimes when Phil was plowing him into the mattress, that was his business. No one else's.

He had no idea if PJ still felt the same. The guy was good at hiding his emotions, using his disarmingly adorable smile to blind his opponents. Anyways. Phil and PJ knew each other of course, they had been to enough events with mutual friends to know who the other was. Dan wasn’t sure though if they had ever had a conversation that lasted longer than a “oh hi yes I know who you are this is awkward you see I used to fuck your boyfriend yes nice to meet you” kind of conversation.

But that was besides the point. They had Dan in common, and if things went well then there wasn’t gonna be much talking anyways.

So he set it into motion. He spoke to Phil, dropping hints here and there about wanting to include someone else in their bedroom antics, which he didn’t say no to, but he didn’t say yes. But then. Dan was on the verge of just asking flat out if he would be opposed to having a third person around, when Phil blurted it out in some post-orgasm haze that made him soft and pliable and cuddly. Said he wouldn’t mind watching someone else work Dan over, just so he could watch the mess Dan would make. That made Dan shiver and it set off celebratory bells in his head. The next morning he had to make sure he had heard right and wasn’t just hallucinating. He asked up front, trying not to let his eagerness overwhelm him. Phil agreed, this time showering him with kisses making him giggle.

Okay. so he had one of them agreeing. Now it was for PJ. he called him up, smiling and offering a cup of coffee for some time alone with him, to which PJ said yes. They met at a cute coffee shop near his flat and talked over warm lattes.  
“So, why’d you call?” PJ asked, his gorgeous eyes peering at him behind a mug. Dan shifted slightly in his seat, trying to keep his gaze even and not seem shady.  
“So, um. You see-” PJ smiled a little at his stuttering and that made the dam break.  
“I still like you like a lot and I was wondering if you wanted to I dunno maybe sleep with me and Phil because obviously I still love him, but i think I love you too, maybe since we broke up, though it wouldn't be anything too permanent unless you wanted it to be, I dunno, but what do you say?” 

PJ’s eyebrows shot up, almost disappearing in his curls. Dan let out a small laugh at his shocked face, trying to hide his flushed face as he gulped coffee.  
“That’s uh. That’s...wow.” Dan nodded.  
“That’s one word for it.”  
He looked conflicted, his eyes meeting Dan’s with a little bit of concern showing.  
“So...did Phil say that he...agreed?” Dan nodded. PJ looked down at the wet water rings on the table left by someone who had no respect for coasters.  
“This is. Kinda weird.” Dan felt his heart sink a little.  
“Yeah I guess.” He swiped his hair back, trying to keep his calm. 

“But.” 

He looked up at him, peering through his eyelashes. Maybe… “I think, if it’s okay with Phil, then...yeah.” The prettiest flush Dan had ever seen spread over his cheeks as he conceded. Ohmygod. He covered his mouth with a sweater pawed hand, blinking at him.  
“Really?” he breathed, afraid his normal voice would scare him off. PJ nodded, his green blue eyes as shy as his smile. And that was the Peej he fell in love with.  
“Do you have anything planned for Friday? Say, 7?” PJ shook his head, smiling softly, his face still rosy.  
“I do now.”

Dan grinned. Yeah he did. 

So. here he was now, several weeks later, watching his two boyfriends make out half naked on their bed. Yes, his two boyfriends and their bed. He really hadn’t expected things to work out this well honestly. 

But hey. 

He liked being in the middle.

**Author's Note:**

> please leave me some comments and kudos, since i need validation.  
> follow me on Tumblr, @notalosechesterawinchester, and throw me a message there too! im a lonely lonely person you guys, feed me well. <3  
> Kay


End file.
